A fluorinated carbonyl compound such as an acyl fluoride, a perfluoroketone or a perfluoroester, is a compound highly useful as e.g. an intermediate for preparation of various fluorinated compounds. Especially, a fluorinated polyvalent carbonyl compound having at least two types of structures among the above-mentioned three types of structures, in one molecule, is very useful for the preparation of a fluorinated compound having a plurality of functional groups.
A method for obtaining a perfluoroacyl fluoride and a perfluoroketone by fluorinating an acid halide and a ketone having respectively corresponding structures by an electrochemical fluorination method (hereinafter referred to as “an ECF method”), or a method for obtaining them by pyrolyzing the ester bonds in perfluorinated alkyl ester compounds, has been known (see e.g. J. Am. Chem. Soc., 120, 7117 (1998)).
However, in a case where a fluorinated polyvalent carbonyl compound is to be produced by the above prior art method, a polyvalent alkyl ester compound as a raw material for a perfluoropolyvalent alkyl ester compound to be pyrolyzed, is not readily available, and many complicated synthetic process steps will be required, whereby there have been problems such that the price of the perfluoropolyvalent alkyl ester compound is high, and available compounds are rather limited. Further, the prior art method has had a problem that the yield in the reaction for the synthesis is low.